Many commercial operations, particularly those involving painting result in hazardous volatile organic waste by-products. Such wastes include solvents that contain hazardous metallic compounds such as silver nitrate, chromium compounds and the like. The presence of the metallic compounds has resulted in the prohibition of burning of said materials except under very carefully controlled conditions due to the fact that the metallic compounds can be released into the atmosphere during combustion thereby creating health-threatening environmental pollution.
Heretofore it has been necessary to transport the materials, usually for several hundred miles at great cost for purposes of disposal. Various proposals have heretofore been made to mix hazardous materials into an aqueous slurry than is hardened into a cementitious form suitable for landfill disposal. These methods suffer, however, from the possibility that both the volatile organic liquids such as paint thinners and the suspended solid metallic waste materials can eventually be leached into the soil and thus may contaminate the ground water Disposal of the waste materials has therefore continued to be a costly proposition.